ItaHina Akatsuki ch10
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Hinata smiled and returned a few kisses but only on the cheeks. She said coldly, "What are you doing here Sakura? Shikamaru just said you'd be here tomorrow." The pink haired girl grinned obviously not noticing the hate sewn into those words she had just received, " Well he was wrong. I came for you. Whats that on your face?"

Sakura inspected slap mark as Hinata replied slowly, "Itachi slapped me." The girl stopped inspecting and whispered so no one could hear, "Are you married to an Uchiha? Please dont tell me you get hit often." Even though Sakura stared at her with pleading eyes Hinata nodded a little.

The two girls got up and as Sakura turned to tell Shikamaru something, she saw Itachi. "Oh he's a severe hottie like Sasuke used to be before he went gay for Naruto."

Hinata sighed and went over to her husband, "Well I guess the brothers are a lot alike then, because Itachi here is bi. Just dont get on his nerves. He'll try to kill you if you piss him off."

Itachi looked down at his wife who was smiling happily at her ex-girlfriend. Giving no warning he went and kissed her passionately on the lips. Taken by surprise, Hinata just stood there.

Sakura looked away making sure no one saw the disgust on her face and the hurt in her eyes, and followed Shikamaru. She had thought maybe they could be together again now that she was ready and it had been enough time for Hinata to heal. Maybe to others left to leaving Itachi and Hinata holding on together.

They hadnt been this close in a whole year. Everything was starting to go haywire in their lives. Their daughter was constantly bullied by the whore of a daughter Kisame tryed to raise to be polite and nice and the mix of the two strong bloodlines was startiing to show on Rini too.

Their marriage was crumbling they knew it. Itachi constantly abused her both physically and verbally and she just let him. It was a silent contract between them. He got mad then she was the way he could get it out of him. It started just a little after Rini turned 3.

Rini was the only reason they were still together. Or was it because they knew they really did love each other at the bottom of their hearts? Itachi sat down on the couch and pulled Hinata on his lap. Hinata took his hands in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes until Itachi said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's to painful for me to see you cry or have to nurse a wound that I, your husband, gave you."

The lavender-eyed girl started to cry softly and replied, "It's okay. I love you but you seem to push me away like you did the others all those years ago. What happened to my sweet Itachi who wouldnt mind me just loving him anytime? Now you're controlling and abusive! I don't think I can deal much longer but I will stay with you."

It hurt Itachi to hear her speak those words. It hurt him so much in his heart he actually grabbed his chest with one hand. The other one put on her waist pulling her to him. Hinata grabbed his hand away from his chest and put her hand their as she kissed him. Itachi felt better knowing his wife still loved him no matter what though.

He released his hand from her grip and grabbed the back of her head. Itachi grinded his lips against hers. It was pure need for one another. Only it wasn't a savage need it was something soft and loving. That's what they needed.

Both were stripped of clothes and Itachi kissed her whole body up and down. Hinata lay there squirming under him. She pulled his face to hers and they connected with lips. Hinata smiled at him wantingly, "Take me."

Hidan was about to walk in until he heard the sounds of lovemaking come from the room. He couldn't believe it was the Uchiha couple. They hadn't been very close these last ten years. Smirking, Hidan locked the door and searched for his son who had escaped somewhere in between the beginning and the middle of the Jashinism lesson.


End file.
